


Happy Reunion

by KJR011301



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Completed, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJR011301/pseuds/KJR011301
Summary: Ben returns home from a year employment in the military. He returns home to his girlfriend, Rey, where they can live together forevermore.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Rey sat on her bed one night after hearing from her boyfriend that he had been told he was immediately needed to be employed across the world. 

She looked at the alarm clock next to her bed and sighed softly, already missing the sound of her boyfriend's voice. 

"I miss you, Ben. Come home soon. Please be careful out there, wherever you are," Rey said to herself as she laid down on the bed. 

Next to her, it was crinkled from the last time that she had Ben over, which was already a few days ago. Rey sighed sadly, not wanting to go to work in the morning knowing it would be a long day. 

She worked as a Waitress at one of the local restaurants, which was run by her friend, Poe. Rey rolled over onto her side, facing Ben's side of the bed and breathed in any remaining smells. 

The next day.. Dameron's family restaurant. 

Rey walked into the restaurant, opening up any locked doors and walked straight into the back of the restaurant to clock in. 

Poe was already there, talking on the phone with someone when he nodded to Rey in acknowledgment that she had come. 

"Rey, how are you doing? You look awful this morning," noted Poe after he got off the phone. "I couldn't sleep last night," said Rey tiredly. "I miss him, Poe. I am worried about him." 

"He'll be just fine," Poe replied in a happy tone as he bounded off into the lobby, already prepared to serve some customers that had come in. 

Poe was always that kind of person who always seemed positive about everything, but he had a cocky side to him where he couldn't give a damn about anyone else but himself.

Rey had put on her apron and walked into the lobby to start cleaning the open tables and setting fresh cups and silverware on them. 

When she got done doing that, she walked over to the couple sitting at the end of the restaurant and asked if they wanted more coffee. 

Poe sighed quietly once the couple left and said: "How long is he staying out there?" "I don't know," said Rey as she continued cleaning the tables. "He didn't have long to talk." 

"I am sure he'll talk to you again soon," said Poe as he sighed. "I hope it's not this quiet all day because if it is, it's going to be a long day."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's never this quiet," said Rey as she rolled her eyes. "You should know that by now. Never stays this quiet, especially with it being the weekend." 

"I guess you're right," said Poe with a shrug of his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. Soon, Finn and Rose had walked into the restaurant.. 

Rey looked relieved at the sight of the two of them, knowing that this was going to be a good day. "Rey! How are you doing this morning?" chirped Rose happily as she walked over to her. 

"Same as any other day," said Rey honestly, shrugging her shoulders in the meantime. "I am just waiting for him to return." 

"Wait... what? Are you telling me that he's gone again?" asked Rose in shock as she glanced at Finn, who was chatting with Poe. 

"He left yesterday," confirmed Rey as she looked at her hands. "I don't know how long he'll be gone for this time." 

"I'm sorry," said Rose sympathetically as she went to hug Rey. The two had known each other for quite some time, since they were young. 

Rey's parents didn't want her and discarded her to an orphanage, where she was forced to do a lot of work. 

She had met Rose while in Junior high, and ended up being friends with her for life. Once she was old enough, Rey had gotten hired into the Restaurant owned by Poe. 

Finn was Poe's best friend throughout all their school years and one would wonder how neither ended up being together as a couple. 

"Rey!" said Finn loudly all of a sudden, snapping his friend out of her thoughts. "Huh?" said Rey as she jumped, clearly startled by the voice. 

"You alright there?" asked Finn curiously as he sat down in front of her. "I just got lost in thought," said Rey honestly as she smiled a little.


	3. Chapter 3

"You okay?" asked Finn as they walked out to his car, going out on a lunch break. "Yeah," said Rey softly with a small smile as she looked at him. "Just thinking about him again." 

"What's he like? Your boyfriend?" asked Finn curiously once they were inside his car. "I don't suppose that I have met him yet." 

"He is nice," said Rey as she bowed her head and looked at her hands. "I met him during my college classes, and he was graduating that year." 

"And how did you guys just end up in a relationship?" asked Finn as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

Rey sighed once more and looked out the window, saying nothing in response. Finn was beginning to think she wouldn't answer the question when she finally spoke: 

"I was just coming off of my lunch break during one of the classes that I had and I was pretty much alone other than knowing Rose. 

"I had no other friends because I was different than the rest; no drinking parties or doing any of that. I was just getting used to my lonely life when he came along.. 

When I was eating my lunch with Rose, I saw this boy come past with a bunch of his friends. I thought he was the most handsome boy I had ever seen at the time. 

"Rose noticed me staring and she just said 'ignore him. He's a popular guy around the college. That girl he's with isn't the first one that I have seen with him.' 

"I ignored her because I was staring at him too much before she finally got up and left the table. I felt bad immediately for ignoring her just because I was looking at this guy. 

"A month later, I was straightening my locker when he came up to a locker that was to my right. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me for a while before saying: 

" 'You're in my class, right? I have seen you by yourself a lot. Have no friends, eh? I am Ben. What's your name?' 

"I told him, and from there we ended up being friends. Eventually, feelings between us grew and we decided to start dating. 

"From that point on, we have been dating. We share quite a lot of intimate nights too. He recently joined the Military." 

"Was he popular in school then?" asked Finn as they pulled into a restaurant parking lot. "No. He just liked to talk to people," shrugged Rey as she sighed sadly. "I miss him right now." 

"I am sure he'll be okay," said Finn reassuringly as he sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "He sounds like one hell of a fighter."


	4. Chapter 4

San Diego Military Base, California. At 12:00pm, Monday. 

"Ben!" called a voice as it neared him. "You have a incoming call." "Yes sir, thank you," said Ben with a nod as he put down his rifle and stood up. 

The man who called his name was General Pryde, an older folk that had been serving the military for years. 

Many folk around say he's a tough man to deal with, but Ben often thought he was okay. But don't argue with the man, that's what a lot of the other soldiers say. 

Ben walked to the area they hold for phones and picked up the one that was being held on hold. He smiled when he heard the voice on the other end say: 

"Hey baby. It's so good to hear from you." "Rey," breathed in Ben softly in relief. "How are you doing, babe?" 

"It's been busy at the restaurant, to be honest," said Rey softly. "Poe has been asking about you lately. How are you handling things out there?" 

"Definitely not been easy," said Ben honestly. "It's been hotter than hell out here. It's all dry and hot most of the time." 

"I dread to ask, but how long are you going to be stationed out there?" asked Rey curiously, but the tone in her voice made Ben think she already knew. 

"I'll be stationed here a year," said Ben reluctantly as he bowed his head at the look on Rey's face. "I am sorry baby. Wish I could do something about it but I can't." 

"A whole year? I miss you so much," cried Rey on the other end of the line. "This is stupid! That's too long without being able to see you." 

"I know," said Ben quietly. "I have to go soon. But just know that I love you, okay? I really do." "I love you too," said Rey after a moment's silence. 

"Tell Poe that I am doing fine, okay?" "Okay," said Rey softly as she sniffled. "Bye." "Bye, love," said Ben as he hung up and sighed sadly as he stood up. 

"Lt. Ben Solo, are you alright?" asked one of the other soldiers nearby. "Just a painful phone call with my bae," said Ben as he looked at him. "I can understand that," said the other soldier as he nodded in understanding.


	5. Chapter 5

6 months later. Wednesday, 1:30pm. Palm Beach, FL. 

"Rey. You have a call coming in," said Finn as he walked up to her with her house phone. "It's someone's cell number. I don't recognize it." 

"Okay," said Rey as she slowly sat up, her voice groggy from sleep and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Rey! Got some good news," said Ben on the other end of the line. 

"Ben, what is it?" asked Rey as her interest perked up immediately. "I am coming home sooner than I thought," said Ben excitedly on the other end. "But I need to work out some things." 

"Ok," said Rey, suddenly feeling that General Hux wouldn't let him come home so soon. "I don't think your commander would let you come home." 

"That's what I am going to talk to him about," said Ben as he sighed nervously. "I have to talk to him and General Pryde about it. I have been serving the military for too long." 

"I sure hope you get to come home so I can tease you with my body," teased Rey, trying to lighten up the air that seemed to go rather dark all of a sudden. 

"I miss us being together, Rey," said Ben, sounding sad. "Especially when we were trying for a child and planning to get married. Now it seems like it's not going to happen." 

"I know," said Rey as she smiled sadly. "But things happen. It's a part of being in the military." "I know that," said Ben. "But it's getting too hard without being there." 

"Poe is doing fine still," said Rey as she had wanted to change the subject. "He is still running the restuarant on the corner there." 

"That's awesome," said Ben with a tone that sounded like he smiled. "I have to go since I have a meeting with my commander and General Hux, okay? I will let you know how it went later. I promise." 

"Okay baby," said Rey as she sighed quietly. "Be safe, alright?" "Yeah, talk to you later," said Ben as he hung up. 

"That was your boyfriend?" asked Finn after a moment. "He sounded like a strong man just by the tone of his voice." 

"He is," said Rey, answering both questions at once. "I love him to death. We have been trying for a child before he left, and apparently I haven't conceived yet." 

"Are you guys planning on getting married one day?" asked Finn curiously as he sat on the bed. "We were," said Rey honestly with a nod. "But he got deported out to San Diego, CA, before we could follow through with our plans."


	6. Chapter 6

The San Diego base, CA.. 3:15pm. Meeting with the generals. 

"It's only been six months since you deported and you already want to go home?" asked General Pryde as he looked at Ben. "I don't know if I could let you go at this point. I am afraid that you have to stay here the full year." 

"What if my family's sick? What does that mean for me?" argued Ben as he stood up. "I cannot just be here while they're off doing funerals." 

"If something was that serious, I would talk to the people that command me," said General Pryde as he stood up and gathered his stuff. "But I understand what your hint of going home for is, and I won't allow it at the moment. Remember, Ben, that you signed up for the full year mark. I won't be questioned about this again. Do you understand me, Lieutenant?" 

"Yes, sir," said Ben stiffly, trying not to glare at the man next to him. Hux just smirked and left the room. "Good," said Pryde as he sighed. "Go. Return to your bunk and get some sleep." 

Then left the room, leaving Ben to his thoughts for a moment. Ben sighed angrily and left the room to talk to one of his friends. 

"I am going to go home anyway, even if I break the rules," said Ben to himself while he walked. "I cannot do this anymore."

He reached the bunkers for the soldiers and walks over to his friend before saying: "D'Arcy, I need a favor from you." 

"Yeah, whatever you need," said D'Arcy as she stood up and looked at him. "I need you to distract the commanders while I get out of here," said Ben as he lowered his voice. "I need to get to her.. my girlfriend." 

"I cannot do that," said D'Arcy, being loyal to the military as usual. "Your commanders will wonder what actually happened and I will not be a part of your troubles. You have not caused problems before, why start it now? I am sorry, Lt. Ben. I am still your friend to death, but we don't need to start any trouble." 

Then she walked away to continue doing whatever it was she was doing before. Ben sighed in frustration as he went to his bunk to think about his girlfriend, but not before calling her.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day. 11:00am, Palm Beach, FL. 

"Rey, are you doing okay? You look terrible," said Rose as she sat down next to her. "Terrible as in not sleeping right." 

"I just can't sleep anymore without him being here," said Rey softly, her voice sounding wore out. "This job is not helping any, to be honest with you. I am stressed out from working here and constantly worrying about him." 

"I understand," said Rose as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you and I can go out for a drink later when we get off of work, eh?" 

"I don't drink much, but I guess it sounds like a plan," said Rey as she smiled slightly.

Few hours later, Rey and Rose arrived at a club with Finn and Poe to drink the night away since they all decided to take the next day off. 

Rey sighed deeply, thinking of her boyfriend as she walked into the place that they used to hang out at. She had hoped that she could drink enough not to remember being there with her friends. 

The four of them sat at the counter at the front of the club, which was a hotel as well. It was for drunk lovers to do their thing if they did not want to drink and party any longer and couldn't drive home. 

The club was busy that night, full of lovemaking and other things besides dancers and drinkers that were letting loose. Rose smiled giddily as she walked with Finn to the dance floor. 

Few drinks later, Rey no longer had any clue how many drinks she had nor knew how long they were there for. 

She had somehow found herself in a room with a stranger and was taking off her clothes in front of him. It wasn't long before she was on the bed helping him take his pants off and kissing him.

Before long, Rey was moving rythmetically with this strange man and cumming on him. She had become exhausted and ended up falling asleep afterwards, still feeling drunk.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Rose and Finn came into the room along with Poe only to see Rey putting the last peice of her outfit on, her back facing towards them. 

"I know you three are standing there," said Rey quietly. "Please don't tell him. I was so drunk last night, i-" 

"We won't tell your boyfriend what you were doing last night," promised Poe as he sighed. "We all needed to let loose for a while anyways. So don't worry about it." 

Rey then turns towards them, her face strewn with exhaustion and walks up to them. She tries to smile, but it ended up being a depressed one. 

Poe put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and the four of them left the place in silence, just enjoying each other's company. 

Rey had sighed once they reached her apartment and walked to her bedroom to get clothes ready for a shower. 

Down below, her friends talked about their long night and talked about how concerned they were for her, which made Rey smile a little. 

Rey turned the water onto a lukewarm mode and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hated the image that stared back at her, feeling disgusted and ashamed of what she had done the previous night. 

Memories flew through her head of a promise that she had made to her boyfriend before he was deployed and sighed in further shame, knowing he wouldn't be happy with her if he knew. 

"I guess that I am a terrible person," said Rey to her reflection. Then she got into the shower and enjoyed the feeling of the water washing her sins away. 

Down below, Rose sat on the couch after having served them drinks. "I am concerned about her," said Finn as he paced around the room. "She has been getting worse." 

"Ben called her last night and she didn't pick up the phone," said Poe as he sat down next to Rose. "I talked to him, but couldn't find an easy way to tell him why she didn't pick up the phone." 

"His year mark is coming up quick," said Rose as she took a sip of her drink. "He should be coming home soon."


	9. Chapter 9

The following day. Poe's Family Restaurant, Palm Beach FL. 1:30pm. 

"Rey! Your phone is ringing," said Poe as he came up to her and handed her the phone. "I think it's Ben." "Thank you, Poe," said Rey thankfully as she answered the phone. "Hello?" 

"Rey, I have some awesome news," said Ben on the other end of the line. "I am coming home next week finally. Guess they didn't need me for as long as they had thought." 

"That's great," said Rey happily as she stood up and paced around. "When exactly next week are you coming home?" 

"I am not sure about that yet," said Ben happily. "I can't wait to see you again, baby. I think that this is my last trip with the military. I will be home for good once and for all." 

"Then we can get married and have kids together," said Rey in a teasing tone. "That is still a possibility," said Ben as he sighed. "I do have to get going now, okay? I will call you when I have more information. I love you, babe." 

"Love you too," said Rey as she smiled and then hung up. She sighed in content as Poe looked at her and said: "He coming home, mon chere? 

"Yeah. Finally, although it is a bit early," said Rey as she turned and looked at him. "I am just glad that he is able to come home. We have a lot planned." 

"Sure sounded that way by the tone in your voice," said Rose with a smirk, who had come in during the phone call. "I think you two are going to be spending some certain alone time when he returns." 

Then they all chuckled as they returned to their jobs. Rey remained silent all day, looking forward to seeing her boyfriend once again. 

She looked out the window thinking about all the things they could have, and smiled at the thought of her boyfriend holding a small child in his arms. 

She never could have imagined herself even having a boyfriend let alone thinking of being a mother and being married back when she was younger.


	10. Chapter 10

A week had flown past quickly for Rey as she was busy at the restaurant and cleaning up her home. She had been excited the entire time and decided to keep her home clean.. 

Poe had helped tidy up the restaurant a bit as well, replacing square tables and other furniture for rounded seats and round tables. 

"It's looking quite amazing," said Rey once they were done. "Hey, Rey. Got a surprise for you," said Rose giddily as she walked up to her. "It's outside waiting right now." 

Rey had a feeling that she knew what it was but kept her thoughts to herself as she walked outside. She saw him standing there talking to Finn and D'Arcy, who brought him home. 

"Ben!" cried Rey happily as she took off running up to him. "Oh my God, I am so happy you're back!" "I've missed you," said Ben as he tightly hugged her. "Too much, though. But that is okay." 

Then they shared a romantic kiss. Ben put his finger lightly underneath Rey's chin and lightly kissed her, slow and gentle. 

Rey moaned into the kiss, feeling happier than she has been over the last eight months that he was gone. Poe broke the kiss by saying: "We have food made for you both inside. Then you guys can do whatever you want." 

Ben smiled in happiness and led Rey back into the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back. Rose was smiling widely when they came in and immediately brought the food out. 

"Welcome home, Ben," said Rose after the food was delivered to their table. "It's so good to have you back." 

It feels good to be home," said Ben as he took a bite of his food. "Hopefully we can follow through with our plans." 

Rey blushed at the words and Rose just smiled once again. Finn was on the other side of the room talking to Poe and having a drink. 

It was an exciting day for Rey, as Ben and the others decided to shut down the restaurant for the night and went out partying once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Poe had brought them to the same dance club that he'd brought Rey, Rose and Finn to a few weeks ago. It bothered Rey a bit, but she knew her boyfriend was there next to her. 

Ben put his hand on her knee and rubbed it in a comforting way. He looked down at her and said: "This feels nice, being here with you. Being so far away was so hard for me." 

"You can relax now that you are with me again," said Rey seductively as she smiled. "I'm going to make sure that you have a good night.." 

Then they arrived at the club and Ben was the first to get out. He opened the door for Rey and she got out with one smooth motion. 

Ben didn't hesitate to take her to one of the rooms above after asking the woman at the bar counter to bring them their drinks to the room above. 

Rey couldn't wait until they got to their room before she was kissing him. Ben moaned into the kiss as he gripped her breast under her shirt. 

When they got to the room, Ben broke their kiss to turn the lights down to a glowing red that covered everything around them in a red bath. 

Rey had smiled as she teased him by slowly taking her shirt off. Ben watched her closely, sucking in every detail as he felt his member growing hard. 

"Would you hurry up?" he asked Rey as he was growing impatient knowing that he wanted her so much. 

"Nope. Going to tease you so much," said Rey as she worked on unbuttoning her pants and unzipping them slowly. 

She could feel herself growing wet at her own touches and couldn't wait until they had become one late into the night. 

Ben couldn't take it any longer and quickly stood up. He walked in big steps up to her and pulled down her pants quickly. 

Rey gasped quietly while Ben hummed in amusement as he continued to take her bra and underwear off. 

Before long, the both of them stood nude in front of each other and Ben had kissed Rey lightly before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. 

Ben threw her onto the bed, watching in amusement as Rey tumbled onto her belly and spread her legs for him. 

Ben jumped on her, smothering her with kisses all over her breasts while Rey reached in between them and stroked his length. 

"I am going to make you feel so good you'll be begging for more the next week," threatened Ben as he had then reached to suck on her shoulder. 

He took the other hand and decided to rub his fingers around her clit, which made Rey even wetter than before. She had bucked into his hand and said: "god damn Ben I am close..." 

Not long after, she had climaxed, Ben still working his fingers around her clit and then pushed them inside. He returned to kissing her, even though it was clumsy and pumped his fingers in and out of her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Rey shifted and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room, not sure where she was exactly at first until she heard someone take a deep breath next to her. 

Ben was slowly dragging a finger up and down her arm in a soothing manner as he smiled. Rey met his eyes and smiled back. 

"Good morning, babe," said Ben softly as he pressed a kiss to Rey's temple. "I still can't believe that I am actually home with you again. This feels like a dream." 

"I can say the same," said Rey with a smile as she rolled over to face him. She sighed in content as she rubbed a finger around his nipple and buried her face into his chest. 

"I am just glad that I don't have to worry about you anymore," said Ben after a moment. "Just that I am used to constantly worrying about you. It's hard to break that habit." 

"You shouldn't have to stop worrying about me, though," said Rey as she looked up at him. "What if you get another job besides the restaurant and something happens to me? You're obviously going to get worried." 

"Well, yes, but at least I am close to you," said Ben as he chuckled lightly. "I will make sure I have the job in the back of the restaurant, Rey. Poe will most likely give me it." 

"Yeah. I sure hope so," said Rey as she sighed. "Talking about them, I think we should get down to them to let them know we're doing just fine. Though I am sure they knew what we were up to." 

Rey's words earned her a laugh from Ben as he slowly sat up and reluctantly got dressed, still feeling a bit aroused at seeing Rey nude. 

The two of them walked downstairs holding hands after Rey had gotten dressed and met the other three down by the bar. 

"There you two sleepy heads and lovers are!" exclaimed Rose once she saw the two coming to join them and wiggled an eyebrow. "Did you two, uh, have a good night last night?" 

"Rose!" cried Rey in embarrassment as she felt her cheeks heat up and Ben found himself looking at the floor, trying to hide his blush. 

"We did," said Ben after a moment of staring at the floor. "What are we all going to do now?" "We are thinking about heading to breakfast, then probably home," said Poe as he sighed. "I was thinking that tomorrow we can work on getting you a job, Ben." 

"That sounds like a plan," said Ben as he smiled. "Would be nice to work again." Then they all chuckled as they headed out of the club and got into the car. 

Rey sighed and stared out into the city streets, watching cars pass them as Poe drove the car to the nearest restaurant for their breakfast. 

Ben noticed she was quiet and put a hand on her shoulder before saying: "Are you alright, princess? You're awfully quiet right now." 

"I just miss you so much and I am afraid that you will have to leave again," said Rey after a moment. "I just remember being up this early every morning after you'd left to join the military and I would just watch the outside world pass by." 

"Oh, Rey," cooed Ben softly as he drew her close. "I am not going to be leaving again. You are going to have my company every day until a child is born. Then you will have us." 

He softened his voice when he said "us", which warmed Rey's heart at the thought of being a mother and a wife once again. 

She leaned her head into his chest as best as she could and fell back asleep, finally feeling the happiness she hadn't felt in a long time.. she was at peace once again.


	13. Chapter 13

It was early the next morning when Rey shifted a little and opened up her eyes. She yawned as she looked around the room and smiled when she saw Ben fast asleep next to her. 

The curtains blew gently with the early morning wind from her balcony entranceway and a cool breeze flew into the room. 

Rey slowly pushed the blankets off of her the rest of the way and slowly got up, trying not to wake up Ben in the meantime. 

The sun hadn't risen above the city yet, leaving the morning sky a dim purple look. Off in the distance, you could see the ocean water from the balcony. 

Rey hadn't realized that Ben woke up shortly after she got out of bed and he had walked up to her. She jumped a little when he started stroking her shoulders. 

"Ben, what're you doing awake so early?" asked Rey as she looked up at him. "You should be resting right now." 

"I could say the same about you," said Ben softly as he looked at her. "You weren't in bed when I woke up. I had to see where you were." 

"I'm fine, Ben," said Rey softly as she stood up and faced him. "When're you going to learn that you don't have to constantly worry about me, hmm? I have been taking care of myself while you were gone.. I can do it while you are here too." 

"You are so beautiful, Rey," said Ben softly as his eyes roamed over her body. "Even more so with the sun coming up.... I want to ravish you until you cry my name out loud..." 

Rey felt her cheeks flush at the thought and she said: "I want you, Ben. So much.. I have been wanting you for so long now that I am sure that I am really ready." 

"You sure? Cause I don't want to hurt you," said Ben as he walked over to her. "You are too precious for me to hurt you. If you want this, you'll take the lead." 

"Orr... I want this, and we both do what we want," said Rey as she walked closer to him. Ben sighed as he smiled slightly and went to kiss her. 

He had walked them into the bedroom and walked away to turn the lights into a dim glow that only lit their faces if they were near them. 

Rey had felt the excitement and arousal build in between her legs when Ben came up behind her to lick her neck in slow gentle strokes. 

He had then unbuttoned the robe that concealed Rey's body slowly, one button at a time while Rey gasped at the feeling of his hot breath on her neck. 

"I can't wait to taste you, Rey.. " Ben had said as he took the robe off slowly, rubbing her shoulders as he had done so. 

Rey had felt the wetness grow between her legs further and had leaned into her boyfriend before he stepped in front of her. 

She didn't need to be told anything as she took his shirt off slowly as she stared into his hungry eyes that seemed to bore holes into her. 

Ben jerked at the soft touch of her hands as they began working at his pants. He had found himself leaning against her, his breath heavy and hot from arousal. He didn't hesitate to grip the sides of her head gently and hungrily kissed her plump lips, which were soft like a newly grown rose petal. 

Rey had stroked her fingers up and down his chest as well as drawing circles around his nipples. She had gasped slightly when she had felt her fingers rub over his hardness that was still contained under his boxers. 

Ben lifted Rey up while still kissing her lips and biting lightly at her neckline. He had walked her over to the bed and thrown her onto it, her back facing down. Rey had decided to spread her legs as an open invitation to him and Ben slowly crawled between them, but not before stroking a hand up and down her leg. 

Ben peppered kisses all over her legs as he worked his way up, enjoying the sweaty taste of her as he went up along her body. "Fuck, Rey.. you taste so good," said Ben as he reached up to kiss her lips. Rey moaned appreciatively as he kissed her and she helped him slowly remove her undergarments. 

Before long, Rey was completely nude as Ben stared at her, his eyes hungrily roaming over her body as he felt himself grow hard. "I am ready when you are.." said Rey finally after they started their thing. 

Ben growled in excitement and hunger as he took off his boxers, leaving him completely nude as well. Rey had flushed at the sight of his size and blushed. "Are you sure you can handle this?" asked Ben as he began to line himself up with her wet pussy. 

"I have before," said Rey with a moan as she felt him begin to push into her. "I'll fuck you until you'll be crying my name until next week," said Ben as he sheathed himself completely inside of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split chapters 13 and 14 in half. Hope you all are enjoying this story..kudos and comments are appreciated.

Rey couldn't help but moan loudly when Ben pushed inside of her completely, sheathing himself up to his balls. 

She moved a little bit to get comfortable and Ben looked concerned for a moment. "We can stop if it hurts to much," he said gently as he looked at Rey lovingly. 

"No.. you just need to move," said Rey with a gasp at his subtle movement. Ben then pulled out and thrusted back in in slow and careful movements as he grunted slightly at the friction that was threatening to build. 

Rey had gasped loudly when Ben busied himself with playing with her breasts, which perked up into tight nubs. It wasn't long before the two moved in perfect rhythm. 

"Oh Ben... don't stop," chanted Rey as she gasped lightly in short puffs of breath, each breath heavy with lust. "Harder... baby.. ohh.." 

So Ben complied and humped into her harder and faster. The only sounds were grunts and moans along with skin being smacked against skin. 

Ben had heatedly kissed Rey briefly before turning his attention to her neck and licking then biting it hard enough to leave bruises. "Rey... you're so tight for me," said Ben as he continued his pace. "Say my name when you cum... no, I want you to scream it." 

Rey could feel that she was close, as her panting quickened as fast as her heartbeat was and had cummed, screaming Ben's name. 

"BEN!" cried Rey as tears of pleasure fell down her light pink cheeks as she calmed down from her climax. Ben was still humping into her, also feeling his climax on it's way. 

He had gripped Rey's hips as he thrusted more erratically, chasing his climax. He had let out a loud and long moan as he cummed deep into her pussy. 

After he calmed down, Ben collapsed tiredly next to Rey, who wasn't done yet. She had rolled him onto his back and climbed onto his lap. 

Ben stared at her with sleepy, lustful eyes and watched her stroke his length all the way to the tip before licking the cum off of it. 

Ben jerked his hips forward a little in pleasure as Rey had continued to arouse him once more. Rey had lifted herself onto his cock and slid all the way down until he was sheathed once again. 

Ben had thrusted a little, already being sensitive from their first round of lovemaking. "Rey.. please..." begged Ben as he tried to thrust. "Move... make love to me like you mean it." 

So Rey had done that and lifted herself before slamming back down, her tits bouncing with each movement. She had kept her eyes trained at where their bodies were connected and focused on riding him. 

Ben arched his back as far as it would let him as he helped Rey fuck him and groaned as each thrust was made. It didn't take long before Rey spilt her cum all over his cock, completely milking it. 

Ben followed soon and once again cummed deep into her. Rey had climbed off of him lazily and had laid next to him as she pulled the covers over them. 

"I love you," said Rey softly as sleep threatened to take over. "I love you too," said Ben softly as he looked down at her. Soon, they were both fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that afternoon, Ben had opened his eyes then quickly closed them at the sight of the sun shining through the balcony window. 

He breathed in deeply then exhaled slowly as he looked over next to him. Rey was on her side facing away from him, the blankets half off her still nude body. 

She breathed even, slow breaths as Ben smiled at her and slowly sat up while trying not to shake the bed too much. 

He looked over next to him on his nightstand and sighed deeply when the clock had read 12:45pm. Rey whined in her sleep as she was slowly roused from her dreams. 

"Rey, you need to get up," said Ben softly as he tapped her shoulder. "I am going to get the shower ready for us." 

Then he walked away to get the shower running. Rey closed her eyes and rested for a moment until she heard the water start running. 

She yawned and reluctantly got up out of her comfortable position on the bed. Ben had come out of the bathroom and stared at Rey with lust filled eyes as he watched her grab a towel. 

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at me or are you going to shower with me?" asked Rey with a little chuckle. "You seriously can't get enough, can you?" 

Then she smiled mischievously as she walked to the bathroom. Ben smirked a little and had soon followed her. 

Rey was rinsing her body to get it ready for washing when Ben came in and joined her in the shower. He walked up to her in the short distance there was and pushed her against the wall. 

He slowly took the rag from Rey's hands and said: "I want you so bad, Rey.. you're so beautiful standing here, open to me.." "You want to do this now? In the shower?" asked Rey with a raised eyebrow. 

Ben didn't say anything but got the rag wet and slowly rubbed it down from her arms down her long smooth legs. He had felt himself growing hard once again and suddenly wanted to take her right there. 

But he decided against it as he had kissed her legs around her calves and along her clit. Rey bucked into his head as she groaned out his name and suddenly felt weak at his touch. 

Ben had stood up and peppered kisses along her neckline and lightly sucked in her neck. He took her hand and told her to grab his cock and slowly rub it. So Rey had done so, causing Ben to buck as he hissed in pleasure. 

Rey had taken her other hand and used it to balance herself by placing it on his arm that he wasn't using at the moment. Ben had turned his attention to her mouth and hungrily kissed it, her lips tasting like the water that poured down on them. 

"Oh.. Ben.. I need you inside of me," moaned Rey in a barely audible voice, lost in her pleasure. "Not yet," said Ben softly after breaking their heated kiss and reached down to cup her vagina. 

Rey gasped at the sudden warmth that enveloped her pussy and bucked her hips towards it. As he played with her breasts, Ben had slowly inserted a finger into her cunt. 

He had started thrusting his finger slowly in and out of her cunt, making Rey gasp louder and buck once more into his hands. 

Satisfied with her reaction to his finger, Ben added two more and repeated the thrusting movements. Rey leaned her head against the wall, panting and bucking into his hand. 

Once Ben thought she was ready enough, he aligned his hardened cock with her wet and ready pussy. He had leaned his head on her shoulder, causing Reybto let go of his length and wrap her arms around his neck. 

Ben lifted her up for better access to her entranceway and guided himself into her. Rey let out a gasp as it turned into a loud pleasure filled moan as she felt her walls clench around him. 

Ben was panting already from the little bit he had done and planted a hand on the wall for stability. He looked deep into her eyes as he started to thrust up into her, quick and gentle. 

Before long, the both of them were meeting each other's thrusts, gasping and grunting as their skin met with each thrust. "Ben.. I am close," said Rey as she quickened her pace, her breath hot and heavy. 

Shortly afterwards, Rey had cried out his name as her walls clenched tightly around his cock and climaxed around him, completely milking his length in her cum. 

Ben followed not long after, panting heavily as he cummed into her and stood there for long periods of time. After a few minutes, he slid out and began to wash them off. 

Rey smiled in hopes that she would become pregnant someday. It seemed like a dream, but it would become true faster than she knew.


	16. Chapter 16

Five months later. Palm Beach, FL. 3:00AM. 

Rey had woken up running to the bathroom only to get sick. She had sat on the floor after losing the food she had the night before and sighed. 

Deciding that since she had to use the bathroom anyways, she was going to take a pregnancy test strip to see if she was pregnant. 

After using the bathroom, Rey had gasped at the sight on the strip. It had two lines, which meant she was possibly pregnant. 

When she returned to the bedroom, Ben was awake and he smiled when he saw her. "Hey, babe," he said, his voice rough from sleep. "Are you alright? Heard you in the bathroom." 

"I've got some exciting news," said Rey as she excitedly sat on the bed and turned the lamp next to her on. "Look..." 

Then she had given Ben the pregnancy test strip and he looked at then back at her. "You're kidding, right?" he asked after a moment. "This isn't some joke you're playing at, right?" 

"I really am pregnant," said Rey happily as she smiled at him. "That's amazing," said Ben softly as he went to kiss her. 

Rey had immediately melted into the kiss and Ben laid across her, deepening their kiss. "What do you want it to be?" asked Rey as she smiled after they broke their kiss. 

"Wouldn't matter because it's ours," said Ben as he said the word 'ours' softly. "I cannot believe it, Rey.. I am going to be a father..." . 

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Ben," said Rey encouragingly as she looked at him. "You're going to be just fine." 

"My mother would be proud of me should she still be with us," said Ben softly as he looked away in sadness. "My father isn't in the state anymore.. he just left us.. my mother and I." 

"I'm sorry," said Rey softly as she pulled him in for a hug. "We still need to go to the hospital tomorrow for a real pregnancy scan, before we can be entirely sure that I am pregnant." 

"Yeah, I know," said Ben as he yawned. "Right now though, we need to get some sleep." "I agree," said Rey as she went to turn the lights out. "I think that i am already part way through my first trimester though. I am having morning sickness." 

"Don't worry about that right now," said Ben sleepily. "Just try and get some sleep." Then he rolled over facing away from her and was asleep in minutes. 

Rey had sighed which turned into a yawn as she laid flat on her back and started thinking about their future family. 

She smiled at the thought of her husband playing around with their son or daughter and held that thought as she fell asleep snuggled up against her husband.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Ben woke up to Rey getting sick once again, and decided that he would take her to the clinic as soon as possible. 

After they ate breakfast, Rey and Ben drove to the nearest clinic, the one that Rey loved the most, knowing that they are extremely caring to women who are pregnant. 

Rey sighed nervously as she watched buildings go by and Ben put a hand on hers in a comforting manner. "It's going to be alright," he said while focusing on driving. 

"I can't help but worry," said Rey as she looked down at her belly bump that was barely visible. "It's my first time as a mother, and I can't help but think about how things are going to change." 

"I understand, babe," said Ben softly as he squeezed her hand. "We're going to be just fine, okay? You'll do great." 

Soon, they had reached the clinic and Rey stepped out of the car as her husband held the door open for her. Ben smiled and kept her close to him as they walked into the building. 

The receptionist smiled widely and greeted them in a friendly manner. "You here for a pregnancy scan, correct?" she asked the soon to be parents. 

"Correct," conformed Ben as he smiled. "Alright, the doctor will be out shortly," said the receptionist as she typed a few more things. "You may go and wait in the waiting room." 

So Ben took Rey's hand and led her into the waiting room. Rey sighed and said: "Years ago, I never would have imagined myself in this position. Being here at the clinic for a pregnancy scan with a handsome husband." 

"Yes, it's quite the dream," said Ben as he nodded in agreement. Then he kissed her hand and reached to kiss her lips. 

Half hour later, the doctor came out and called the couple's names out. Ben and Rey both stood up and followed the doctor to a room. 

Rey sat down on the small bed that was there and the doctor had said: "So, are you a new mother?" "Yes," said Rey as she smiled. 

"The test came positive," said the doctor as she gave Rey some papers. "Congratulations, Ben and Rey Solo. There are a lot of things you need to know in order to bring your child into this world safely." 

Rey nodded in understanding and the doctor continued: "Your body will change as the pregnancy progresses, okay? Your moods will also change, as well as having strange cravings. 

"Labor lasts up to a day, depending on how fast the child is coming through. You might go to the bathroom a lot as well over the next nine months. 

Lastly, you'll need to come in for monthly checkups and scans. They are important since we need to see how well your baby is doing, okay?" 

"Okay," said Rey as she inhaled quietly. "That is all for now," said the doctor. "Come back in a month to see how your baby is doing." 

"Thank you so much," said Ben appreciatively as he stood up with Rey and they walked out of the room. They left the clinic to go shopping for basic baby items, such as diapers and a high chair. Rey had smiled once again as she picked out some cute items, excited for their child to arrive.


	18. Chapter 18

Two months later, Rey walked into her bedroom and sat on their balcony couch. She sighed in happiness as she looked at the ultrasound picture of their child. 

Ben had gotten the job at the restaurant, and he told Rey to take it easy for a while so she can focus on studying motherhood. Rey thought to herself that she couldn't be more lucky. 

It was later in the evening when Ben had come home after a long shift at the restaurant. "Rey, I am home," he called from the front door. 

"Oh, hey babe," said Rey as she come from the direction of the kitchen. "Come and eat. I made you some food." 

"Aw, thanks," said Ben as he chuckled and followed Rey into the kitchen. He had walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection, feeling the baby bump that was now visible. 

Rey immediately relaxed into his touch as Ben gave her soothing rubs. She sighed in content and smiled as she looked up at him. 

"Are you going to eat or are you going to let me distract you?" asked Rey after a few minutes. "I should eat," said Ben as he went and sat at the table. "It was a busy day at the restaurant today. Rose told me to tell you that she misses you." 

"I'm sure they all do," said Rey with a smile and looked down at her bump. "I would be there if I wasn't carrying a baby." 

"I know, love," said Ben as he took a bite of his food. "Rose is coming over tomorrow with some baby items she thought you might like." 

"That's nice of her. It would be nice to see her again," said Rey as she put the dishes away. Then she cleaned the counters and swept lightly. 

Ben continued to eat his food in companionable silence and Rey went to make their bed. It wasn't long before he had gone up to join her. 

Rey was just straightening the last blanket on their bed when Ben had come up and closed the door behind him. 

"You feeling alright, love?" asked Ben with a concerned tone as he walked over to his wife. "What's wrong, babe?" 

"I am just worried about a lot of things," said Rey as she finished making the bed and sat down at the foot end of it. "What if something happens? What if our child isn't healthy?" 

"Hey. Don't talk like that," said Ben as he walked over to her and sat down by her. Then he reached to kiss her and Rey responded with a happy squeal.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Rey had woken up and yawned. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. The sun was shining brightly through the partially closed curtains on the balcony, coloring the room in a light yellow color. 

Rey looked over next to her and smiled when she saw Ben deeply sleeping, facing towards her. She stared at him for a moment, watching a strand of hair move away from his nose when he'd take a breath. 

The water in the distance sparkled with sunlight as seagulls danced above it. That's one of Rey's favorite things about living in Florida... was seeing the water every morning. 

She slowly opened the curtains to her balcony and had went to open the windows to let the warm air flow into the room. 

When she returned from doing that, Ben was on his back awake, staring at the ceiling. "Good morning, babe," said Rey softly when she walked up to him. "Breakfast is ready downstairs." 

Ben groaned a little, still exhausted from the previous day and rolled onto his side. "I am tired," he said finally after a moment. "Am sore, too. I did a lot of physical work yesterday. I hope Rose doesn't stay long today." 

"I hope so, too, for your sakes," said Rey as she smiled and playfully poked at him. "You need to get up and eat at least, baby." 

So Ben slowly sat up, his muscles rippling slightly at the movement. He yawned loudly and rubbed at his eye before walking sleepily into the kitchen downstairs. 

Shortly after they ate breakfast, Rose had come over and knocked on the door. Rey excitedly opened the door and immediately threw herself into Rose's arms. 

"Rey, it's so good to see you again!" exclaimed Rose happily once they had separated. "Wow... got a baby bump now, I see." 

"Yup," said Rey happily as she allowed Rose entrance to their home. Ben was sitting in the kitchen drinking his coffee when the two girls came in. 

"Good morning, Ben," said Rose quietly, being respectful of him being exhausted. "Morning," mumbled Ben sleepily. "You have the stuff?" 

"Yes, of course," said Rose as she lifted a bag and put it onto the kitchen table. "I got some boy and girl clothes since I wasn't sure what you guys are having yet. And I got some pacifiers for you, as well as baby bottles." 

"Thank you, Rose," said Rey happily as she sifted through the things in the bag. "You really didn't have to do this." 

"Of course I did," said Rose as she smiled. "We have known you for a while now. So a gift from the restaurant was needed."

After an hour of them talking, Rose said that she had to go to the restaurant for something, much to Ben's relief. The two girls had hugged as they said their goodbyes and Rey had come back into the kitchen. 

Ben sighed as he finished his coffee and decided to go back to the bedroom to get a shower in. Rey smiled at him as he went and continued sifting through the baby clothes.


	20. Chapter 20

Five months later. The restaurant. 1:30pm. Palm Beach, FL. 

Rey had walked into the restaurant with her husband and sat down at the bar counter. Poe had come out shortly after and smiled widely before saying: 

"Rey! It's so good to see you again! How are you doing?" "Eh. I am quite nervous," said Rey as she looked down at her baby bump. "Three months before this little one arrives." 

"That's awesome," said Poe happily as he looked at her. "Congratulations. You know what you are having yet?" 

"We decided to keep it a surprise," said Ben as he brought Rey closer to him. "I am nervous for her, though." 

"You guys'll do great," said Finn as he rounded the corner with some food for the couple. "I made you guys some food." 

"Thank you," said Ben and Rey at the same time, earning the both of them a chuckle from Finn. "You're welcome," said Finn with a smile. "You're pretty big there, Rey. I am sure that you're healthy as a horse." 

"I have a picture of the baby," said Rey as she dug in her purse. Then she pulled out the picture from their last ultrasound and showed it to Finn. 

"Wow," said Finn as he looked at Poe, who just smiled. "I am so happy for you, Rey. I hope all goes well for you guys." 

"We plan to have the baby at home if we could," said Ben as he sighed. "But since this is our first child, we might just get her admitted to the medical ward for birthing." 

"That's a good idea," said Finn as he nodded in understanding. "We'll be bringing you some gifts when you go into labor." 

"That's really sweet of you," said Rey as she picked up a forkful of food. "I think that this child will be just fine. But I keep having images in my head of it not making it." 

"You'll be just fine, love," said Ben as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I am going to be here with you every step of the way." 

A few hours later, Ben had walked into the house, Rey following close behind. After he closed off the door, Ben walked over to Rey and pressed her into the wall, making her squeak in surprise. 

"You are still going to make love with me even though I am pregnant already?" laughed Rey as she lifted an eyebrow. 

"You are so beautiful like this," mumbled Ben against her neck as he went to pepper it with kisses and light bites. 

He had unbuttoned Rey's shirt as he gently kissed her lips and teased her by rubbing against her. Rey gasped at the feeling of her shirt being taken off slowly and of him rubbing against her. 

She bucked into him, already feeling aroused due to being sensitive and undid his belt around his waist. Ben jerked at the light feeling of her hand unzipping his pants, letting his erect cock out of its confinements. 

"We will continue this in the bedroom," said Ben softly as he lifted Rey up and carried her into the bedroom to continue doing their business.


	21. Chapter 21

Ben had lightly set Rey down on the bed and went to turn down the lights to where their faces glowed with a dim yellow color. 

Rey smiled as she got up and met Ben halfway in the bedroom. She had slowly taken his already unbuttoned shirt off slowly, letting it drop to the ground. 

Ben had grunted in confirmation that she was doing everything right and walked her to their bed. He had turned her towards the bed so that her back was facing him. 

Rey squeaked with excitement when Ben had grabbed ahold of one of her breasts and played with the tip while he readied her cunt. 

She had bucked into his hand and earned herself a slight slap on the ass. Ben had circled a finger around her already wet pussy and growled out: 

"Look at you... already so wet for me.. you want my cock, don't you?" When Rey nodded and squirmed, Ben only grinned and inserted two fingers into her cunt. 

Rey gasped loudly then moaned when Ben started thrusting his fingers in and out of her cunt. It wasn't long before she had bucked into his hand in rythm. 

Ben had taken his hand out after he felt she was ready and spread his precum on his length before aligning it with her pussy and pushed in. 

Rey groaned loudly as she leaned into him, her back flushed up against his chest. Ben had continued to play with her now hardened breast and went back to licking and biting her neck. 

He moaned quietly as he thrusted into her tightness, his breath hot and heavy with lust as he began to thrust faster. 

Rey had gasped rythmetically each time their bodies met with each thrust, her tits bouncing lightly with the movements. 

"Fuck Rey... you are so tight... feels so good," grunted Ben between pants and thrusts. Rey had chanted his name as he gripped the bed on each side of her and thrusted harder into her. 

Rey arched her body into him, trying to get his cock deeper into her without breaking their rhythm. She hung her mouth open, drool falling out of her mouth as she focused on the friction building. 

"Oh Ben... don't stop.. ohh," said Rey, her lust filled voice barely audible. She had bucked into him, trying to go harder, feeling her climax coming up. 

Ben must have felt his coming too because he was thrusting harder and quicker, making Rey bounce with the movements. 

Ben panted heavily as he had released his cum deep into her cunt, his vision turning white temporarily. It wasn't long before Rey cried out and followed, her cum milking his cock once again. 

Rey sagged against Ben's body, jumping a little at the slight movement, her vagina being extremely sensitive to the touch. 

Ben had sighed and pulled out, his cock hanging loosely and walked into the bathroom to get a towel for them to clean themselves with. 

He came back out a few minutes after and walked over to Rey, who was picking out their night clothes. "Here," said Ben as he handed her the towel. "Get cleaned up." 

So Rey took the towel from her husband and cleaned herself up. Ben watched her with a smile on his face and grabbed the clothes she picked out for him.


	22. Chapter 22

It was late afternoon when Ben woke up from a long night of sleep. He rolled over to face Rey's side of the bed only to see that she wasn't there. 

He jumped out of bed in a worried action and had looked around the house before seeing a note on the kitchen table. 

The note read: 

"Dear Ben, I had to get to an early doctor's appointment this morning, so I left early. I know you'd probably get worried not seeing me in bed when you woke up. I know that would happen because it has happened before. 

"I love you, Ben Solo. I really do. Another thing is that I am going to stop by the store before I come home to buy baby food and all that. So I will be back soon. Love you. 

Rey 

Ben sighed in relief knowing his pregnant wife was doing just fine. He went upstairs into his office and studied while he ate breakfast. 

Two hours later, Rey had come back home carrying groceries into the house. She had sighed tiredly as she started putting things away.. 

"Ben...? I am home," called Rey from the kitchen. When she didn't get a reply, she put the rest of the food away and walked upstairs to their bedroom. 

"Ben?" said Rey once again. "Where are you at?" Then she heard snoring sounds coming from a small doorway on the other side of the room. 

Rey smirked slightly when she walked into the office and saw Ben fast asleep. She had walked up to him and stroked his cheek lightly. 

Ben shifted in his sleep and swatted away her hand, not knowing what he was doing. Rey laughed lightly and stroked his cheek again. 

This time it worked and Ben jerked awake, completely startled at first. He relaxed completely when his eyes finally met Rey's and sighed. 

"How long have you been home?" he asked in a groggy voice, his tone still laced with exhaustion. "I have been home for about 20 minutes," said Rey softly as she sat on his lap. 

Ben wrapped his thick, strong arms around her and went to kiss her. Rey had complied easily and kissed him back. 

"How did the doctor's appointment go, baby?" asked Ben curiously after he broke the rapidly heated kiss. "It went well," said Rey as she smiled. "I'm heavily pregnant with an extremely healthy child." 

"See, told you. Things are going to be just fine," said Ben as he lightly licked and kissed Rey's neck. Then they had locked themselves into a romantic kiss, Ben feeling lucky to have such a beautiful woman as his wife.


	23. Chapter 23

Three months later, Rey was cooking breakfast when she had sighed in nervousness. Ben looked up from reading and said: 

"Hey, babe. Are you doing alright?" "I am just nervous about giving birth," said Rey as she looked at him. "I just worry about too much." 

"It's going to be fine," said Ben reassuringly as he stood up and walked over to her. "You are a beautiful, strong woman, Rey. And you're going to deliver the best thing that's ever happened to us." 

Then he kissed Rey's head and went back to sit down as she finished cooking their breakfast. 

Two hours later, Rey was putting laundry away when she took a step and felt something wet as if she had peed herself. But she knew what it was and said: 

"Ben, I think my water broke! I am going to have to get admitted to the hospital." "Ok," said Ben from his office. 

"Ben, I am so scared," said Rey as she looked at him. "I don't know what to do now." "You are going to do everything as they come," said Ben softly as he picked her up. 

Then he carried her out to the car, and Rey was beginning to feel pain. She had cried a little as she wanted to bend over. 

"I am beginning to hurt so bad," said Rey through her tears. "Shh, it's okay," said Ben as he drove the car. "We're almost there." 

Soon, they arrived at the clinic just as Rey went through her first contraction. Rey winced and clung onto Ben as he picked her up and carried her into the emergency room area. 

They were met with a bunch of nurses and their main doctor when he had carried her inside the birthing part of the clinic. 

Rey had cried as her contractions grew closer together. "It hurts so much," cried Rey as she tried pushing. "I want it out.." 

"Try to be calm," said the doctor as she monitored her contractions. "Okay. Your contractions are coming every 7 minutes now. They should quicken as it goes on." 

Rey could only nod in response as her contractions came along and with each one of them, she squeezed Ben's hand. 

He had gotten some water for Rey as he noticed she was beginning to sweat. Rey took the water gratefully and had drank some. 

An hour later, Rey was crying out loud as she was told to push. "C'mon, baby," said Ben encouragingly. "You can do this, love." 

Rey cried in pain as she laid her head back while she had pushed. "The baby's coming; I can see its head," said the doctor happily. "You're doing such a beautiful job." 

"Okay, you need to give us one big last push and it's over," said one of the nurses. "Okay.. now.." 

So Rey screamed in pain as she pushed and squeezed Ben's hand in the meantime. Then it was over. 

"Great job," said the nurse. "You have a beautiful, healthy young girl. Congratulations, Rey and Ben Solo."


	24. Chapter 24

The nurse had then left them after checking the baby's health once more and Ben smiled at the tiny bundle that Rey held. 

"She is so beautiful, like her mother," said Ben softly as he reached to plant a kiss on Rey's temple. "You did a nice job." 

"Just me, sir? Last time I checked, you had a part in this too," said Rey with a small laugh. "I have a name for her, I think." 

"Let me guess," said Ben as he smiled. "My mother's name?" "Yeah," said Rey enthusiastically. "She would probably have loved to have a granddaughter named after her." 

"Yes, she would," said Ben as he chuckled, trying to hold back his happy tears. "Leia Organa Solo. That's the name I wanted to give her." 

"Then let it," said Rey as she handed their daughter to him. "Here, hold her. She'd want to know her papa too." 

Soon, the nurse came back with Finn, Poe and Rose. The three friends were holding bags of gifts as they gawked at the little bundle. 

"She's here?" asked Rose happily as she came over to hug Rey. "Congrats, Ben and Rey. I am so happy for the both of you. We brought you more baby stuff as Finn promised a few months ago." 

"You guys are so sweet," chuckled Rey as she looked at her husband. "What would I do without you guys?" 

"We just want you to feel loved," said Finn as he smiled and sat down. "Well, for you being so generous, you guys are her family now," said Ben as he smiled. 

"Nice," said Poe as he stood up. "Technically I am already an uncle.. I can't believe it though." "Do you want to hold her?" asked Rey curiously. 

"Sure," said the three friends at once. So Ben handed their daughter to Finn and each of the three got to hold her for a few minutes. 

"When are you going to be let go?" asked Poe curiously as he held his niece. "Most likely tomorrow," said Rey honestly. "I am in a lot of pain yet, so they are keeping me here until I can walk." 

"I am just proud that you brought a healthy baby to the world," said Finn as he smiled. "She's quite gorgeous. You both did amazing." 

"We should redo our marriage vows," said Rey as she yawned. "Yeah, we should," said Ben as he sighed. "But you should get some rest. Let's worry about that later, okay? I love you and I will see you tomorrow." 

"Okay," said Rey as she smiled through another yawn. Then Ben kissed her hand and handed their daughter back to her before leaving with the others. 

Once they were gone and she was alone, Rey smiled down at her nursing baby, feeling glad that she had a family for once; one who would love her forever.


	25. Chapter 25

It was the next day that Ben was feeling happy about. He was bringing his wife and their beautiful daughter home finally. 

He happily got out of bed early, knowing that he would be picking them up soon. Finn had come over the night before to give Ben some company and to help him prepare for his family. 

"You almost ready to go pick them up?" asked Finn curiously from the kitchen after hearing Ben come down the stairs. 

"Yeah, just let me grab my coffee," said Ben as he smiled. "I am just too excited to have them home for once. I feel complete now that my daughter has been born." 

"I know that feeling," said Finn with a smile of his own. "I think me and Rose are in a relationship now after how long we've known each other now." 

"That's great," said Ben as he finished readying his coffee and picked up the car keys. The two men went out to the car and as Finn got into the front seat, Ben checked to make sure that the car seat was secure. 

Once everything was ready to go, Ben got in the car and drove to the hospital where his wife and daughter were waiting for him.. 

A half hour later, a nurse came into the room followed by Ben and Finn, who both smiled at her and their daughter. 

"Good morning," said Rey softly as she smiled back at them. "I think we're pretty much ready to go home here. I am dead tired though." 

"I would expect as much, love," said Ben as he walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips. "One thing you should know is you both are going to stay apart from having sex for at least six weeks," said the nurse sternly. "She needs time to heal." 

Ben smiled and nodded his confirmation then he focused back at their nursing daughter. "Do you want to hold her?" asked Rey as she looked at her husband. 

"Of course," said Ben without hesitation. Then Rey had detached their daughter from her breast and wrapped her up before giving her to Ben. 

Ben smiled at the small child that was asleep on his forearm and said: "I don't believe that I created this. She is so beautiful." 

"We created her out of love," said Rey with a loving tone. "And with that same love that helped create her, we shall raise her. She'll be a great adult someday." 

"I think she would too," said Finn as he smiled as if he dreamed about having kids himself. "They are a great wonder." 

"You're not wrong," said Ben in agreement as he let his daughter suck on his finger. "We must cherish every moment of this because they don't stay small forever."


	26. Chapter 26

A week later. 

Rey was sitting in their daughter's room breastfeeding her when Ben came in. He stopped halfway through the room when he smiled and said: "Good morning, Rey." 

"Morning," said Rey as she smiled an unusual sweet smile. "I cannot believe this is happening still. Just me, you, her. It feels like a dream." 

"Well they say that dreams can come true," said Ben as he walked further into the room. "I believe that now that you're both here in my life." 

"Aw that's sweet," said Rey as she chuckled. "You are the nicest sweetest man that I ever met, Ben Solo. And I can't be more thankful. Our family is complete with Rose, Finn and Poe in our lives too." 

"I agree. They are quite a lovely addition," said Ben as he smiled softly and reached out to gently stroke their daughter's head. "She looks so much like you. It's quite adorable." 

"She looks like you, too," said Rey as she unlatched their daughter from her breast. "She'll have a good mix of us both when she gets older." 

"Yeah. I am going to go make us some breakfast now that she has had hers," said Ben as stood up from his crouched position. 

Then he smiled and stood up to go make them breakfast. Rey smiled widely behind his back as she watched him walk away and leave the room. 

She decided to change their daughter's diaper and change clothes to ready her for the day. "There, you are all nice and ready," said Rey to their daughter. 

Leia giggled her first giggles and Rey melted at the sound. There was nothing more perfect than having her wonderful family.


	27. Chapter 27

Five years later. Palm Beach, FL. 

Ben was making breakfast when Rey had come downstairs. He looked up and smiled when he saw her carrying their daughter. 

"Good morning, baby," said Ben as he put plates on the table and prepared silverware. "I have made some eggs for us this morning." 

"That sounds lovely right now," said Rey softly as she set their daughter on a chair. "Let me guess... we're drinking orange juice with eggs this morning?" 

"Yup, it's our daughter's favorite food," said Ben as he chuckled lightly. "Daddy, I has a loose tooth again," said their daughter happily as she showed him. 

"Awesome, you are growing up so fast," said Ben lovingly as he set the eggs in front of her. "You are going to be 6 years old soon, Leia. Can't believe it." 

"Yeah. And she is already a beautiful young girl," said Rey affectionately as she sat down at the table. "And I have a supportive handsome husband who likes to cook for us each morning." 

"Well that's good that you think I am handsome," said Ben as he laughed. "Finn and Rose are getting married next month," said Rey once they were all sitting down. 

"Wow. Really?" asked Ben curiously as he looked at her. "Yup. They sent us an invite," said Rey as she pulled out a small paper slip. "I am so happy for the both of them." 

"Are they planning on having kids someday? I know that Finn was telling me how precious they are," said Ben as he thought of the conversation from 5 years prior. 

"I don't know that yet," said Rey as she chowed down on her food. "But I know they're getting married. I think we should go." 

"Maybe," said Ben as he sighed. "I don't know if I'll be working or not."


	28. Chapter 28

A month later. 

Rey was in their daughter's bedroom preparing for the family's friend's wedding day when Ben walked into the room. He smiled when he saw Rey playing with their daughter's hair. 

"You both look very beautiful," he said as he sat on the bed, closest to where his wife was sitting. "You do such a nice job with doing hair. Maybe you should go back to school for hair dressing." 

"Maybe I will," said Rey as she smiled at the thought and finished doing a fish braid in Leia's hair. "There. You are almost ready to go. Now I just need to get my makeup on." 

"Is that really necessary?" asked Ben as he gave Rey a playful glare. "Yes, and you enjoy it," said Rey as she walked into their bathroom to pull out the makeup she needs. 

Ben sighed as he picked up their daughter and followed Rey to the bathroom. "This is not fair," he said with a smirk. "Maybe I should get my revenge later by teasing you." 

"Ah, don't say things like that in front of our daughter," reminded Rey as she finished putting her eyeshadow on. Then she looked at them and smiled at how cute they were. 

Ben decided to take their daughter with him downstairs as he knew that it was nearly time to head out to the wedding. It wasn't long before Rey came down the stairs, her long wine red dress following behind her like a cloud. 

Ben had hooked arms with her as they headed out to the limousine that awaited them outside. The driver had opened the back door to the car and let the family of three inside. 

Rey had gotten in first, then their daughter and Ben followed. The door shut gently beside Ben as the driver made his way to the driver's side of the car. 

Leia looked around them in a curious way as the car slowly pulled away from their home, this being the first trip that she has ever been on. 

"Have you thought about wanting any more kids?" asked Ben as he smiled at Rey. "Just something that I have been thinking about lately and I think we could make that a possibility." 

"No, I haven't," said Rey honestly as she looked down at their daughter, who was looking out the window from her mother's lap. "The only thing I have been thinking about is raising the child we currently have." 

"If we tried for another kid, she could have a little brother or sister," reasoned Ben as he looked at her. "But if you don't want another kid right now, I am not going to push you."


	29. Chapter 29

Finn was standing by the drink stand in the fellowship room when Rey and Ben walked in with their daughter. He smiled widely when he saw them and walked up to them immediately. 

"Rey and Ben, it's so good to see you again," he said happily as he embraced each of them in a hug. "Your daughter has grown so much." "Yes, she has," said Ben happily as he gave his daughter a squeeze. "Almost six years old." 

"What?! Already?!" cried Finn happily with a huge smile. "Damn! I know that Rose will be happy to see you two again after all this time. I had told her that you both weren't able to make it, so it would be one of her wedding day gifts." 

"Talking about her, where is she?" asked Rey curiously as she looked around the room. "Oh, we haven't shared our vows yet," said Finn as he nodded in understanding. "You'll be able to see her later on though." 

"Of course we will," said Ben as he smiled. Soon, it was time for the wedding to begin and Finn made his way to the front of the large room with Poe and a few other friends. 

The bridesmaids made their way out of the back rooms, walking in a singular line as they walked to the front and stood to the right of the stage. 

Soon, the organ on the other side of the room began to play and the chatter between the hundreds of people suddenly quieted down and all stood up at once. 

Rose came around the corner, her dad leading her on her left, and walked into the room slowly. All the people smiled and took pictures of her as she walked to the front. 

Finn smiled when he saw her and clearly was excited for this day. The priest had come up to the front of the stage and began his announcement as to why they had gathered. 

Later on, after the vows were shared and the kiss had been made, Finn excitedly led Rose to where Ben and Rey stood with their daughter. 

Rose immediately hugged both of them once she opened her eyes and gawked at their daughter. It was a happy day for everyone around them. 

Rey told Ben on their way home that she had been thinking about his offer about another child and that she had accepted it. "It would do our little girl some good," said Rey as she smiled. 

"I am so happy you made that decision," said Ben as he hugged Rey and made their way to the bedroom after putting their daughter to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

Five months later, Rey was all bouncy for her husband to come home as she was putting hints for her second pregnancy around the house. 

Leia sat in the kitchen, eating her breakfast as Rey giddily walked around the house, feeling anxious. She sat in the kitchen without second thoughts as she heard the front door open. 

Ben sat the keys down on a shelf nearby and looked around the livingroom with a confused expression written on his face. "Rey, what is going on here?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Well, something amazing has happened," said Rey giddily as she smiled at him, trying to stop herself from laughing in happiness. 

Ben looked confused at first as he looked at all the hints and walked back to Rey, who was sitting with a small item in her hands. Ben began to smile as he thought he knew what was going on. 

"What's going on here?" he asked once more. "I don't understand." "Well, our daughter doesn't have to be lonely anymore," said Rey with a laugh when Ben stood straight up. 

"Wait.... you're pregnant again?" he asked quietly, clearly in shock. "Yup, here's the test," said Rey as she handed him the small test item in her hands. "It came back positive." 

"Omg, Rey, that is so amazing," said Ben happily as he looked at her then the test. Then he hugged her tightly, and laughed, being the one almost in tears. 

He drew back from her and smiled a sloppy smile, feeling happy that he once again fathered another child. Rey had then pulled out their breakfast items, and started making them breakfast. 

Nothing was more better than the family she now had, including the precious life she was growing inside of her. Rey was glad to have such a caring and supportive family.


End file.
